Breathe
by Solo Maxwell
Summary: How far will Duo go for luv? Short ficlet, more chapters later?
1. Breathe

"I want the information on Heero, you are the closet to him, so you must have the information I want

Breathe

Disclaimers: J I don't own nothing please don't sue me L I am a hobo (well, I actually scrounge off my parents, but hey!)

"I want the information on Heero, you are the closet to him, so you must have the information I want. Where is he? How is he able to use the Zeero system safely, for such a long time? I know you have the codes to his databases." 

The man paced around the boy tied to the chair, searching for the answers. He had been sitting here for hours; the man kept asking the same questions over and over. He was beginning to get frustrated. "Duo Maxwell, give me his location and his codes!" The man looked right into his eyes, Duo closed his eyes tightly, he wouldn't tell this maniac where Heero was. "I'd rather die." The man smiled. "I can arrange that. Untie him." Two guards proceeded to untie from the chair; his arms remained behind his back. The man hit him hard across the face; his teeth bit his lips, causing them to bleed. He fell to the floor with a cry. The man dragged Duo to his feet and pushed him out of the room towards a fitness suite.

Duo felt a rush of heat as the door was opened; he smelt chlorine in the air. God, no. He thought. The lights flashed on to reveal a deep diving pool. He gasped. 

"I hope you can swim!"

Duo was thrown into the pool, then ducked under. He felt a pull on his braid; one of the guards was tying him to the poll ladder under the water by his hair!

The burning in his lungs was unbearable as he thrashed; the pain in his scalp was unnoticed. I am gonna die. Duo closed his eyes and relaxed. Then…nothing but blackness…

Heero watched from the shadows, he waited, and waited. Finally he heard the man say "leave him, we'll get him in the morning and send him to the princess. She will have to tell Heero…" He waited until they had left the room and had turned off the lights.

He dived neatly into the pool and swam under. Duo was on the bottom rung of the pool ladder, eyes shut. He swam up to him and untied his braid from the ladder, as soon as he was free; he pushed Duo to the surface and dragged him out of the pool.

On the side of the pool, Heero saw Duo was quickly turning blue. "Come on, wake up" He whispered, shaking him. It wasn't working. He checked for breathing and a pulse. Nothing. "Duo, come on!" He composed himself. He remembered first-aid-training form when he was at school. He made sure his airway was clear, sealed his mouth over Duo's and breathed deeply into him. He moved off, counted and started to pump his chest "one…two…three...come…on…six…" When he had counted fifteen, he breathed into him again. He repeated the process for what seemed to be at least ten minutes. He was getting tired. "Come…on…Duo…come…on…" he was panting. I can't let him die; I would never forgive myself.

Duo finally gasped.

"Yes, Duo come back, come on!"

Duo opened his eyes, his breathing rapid. "H…eero" he breathed.

Heero cradled the pilot in his arms, he was exhausted, but he was satisfied. He loved Duo; Duo would die for him. Finally, someone he could rely upon… 


	2. Breathe 2

...Heero cradled the pilot in his arms, he was exhausted, but he was satisfied. He loved Duo; Duo would die for him. Finally someone he could rely on...

"Hang on in there Duo, I'll get you outta here and to a doctor." Heero scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the door. Everything was dark. This place is weird, too quiet. Heero thought. His attention was turned back to Duo, who was shivering from cold and shock in his arms.

Once in the car, Heero looked about for a blanket to wrap Duo in. He found two towels. He was wet but was warmed from the work he had done to keep Duo alive. He usual tasks involved destroying, not preserving life.

He wrapped both of the towels around Duo and laid him accross the back seats, laying a kiss on his nose as he did so. Duo closed his eyes and pulled the towels closer around him. He was exhausted, three days in that chair, no sleep, no warmth, he just wanted to sleep forever.

Heero drove way over the limit. Reaching their safe house in half an hour. He honked the horn and jumped out, leaving the doors open, he swept Duo up the stairs to the door. 

Quatre flung the door open to see a soggy Heero and a shivering Duo. "You got him, is he okay?" Heero shook his head and pushed his way through the door. "Get the doc."

Heero deposited him on his bed, pulling the towles off and covering him with a sheet. He looked at him and considered. He was wet through, he needed a change of clothes. 

He looked through the drawers next to the bed. He found a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts. He pulled back the sheet. "Duo, I'm gonna put some dry clothes on you okay?" No reply. Heero looked at him, he was breathing, good. He removed his clothes, revealing a red and bruised chest. He rubbed it gently with his hands, stopping at the reddest part above his heart, where he had pounded it back to life.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and the Doctor walked through the door, seeing Heero standing above Duo. Quatre came up behind him, trying to pull him away. He shrugged Quatre off. "What happened?" Heero looked at the Doctor. "He was tied to a ladder under six feet of water and left for dead." Heero was bitter. "He nearly died to save my ass." The Doc inspected his chest. "You saved him though." He looked back at Heero. "He's okay, still in shock though, a broken rib there, but he's okay."

The Doc left the room. Quatre rubbed Heero's shoulders as the other pilots nodded at him, leaving the room silently.

Heero turned to face Quatre. "Why did he do that Quatre?" Quatre smiled at him. "Some people do stupid things when thay are in love." Heero looked at his feet. "I love him, I want to tell him." "So tell him..." Quatre smiled again at Heero and left the room...


End file.
